Demons
'Demons '''are a humanoid entity that resides in and comes from the Magic Realm and it's kingdoms, Demons are well known for their appearance and possibly connect to Drakainiens. Demons seem to be based on the typical Christian and Abrahamic views on the monsters that live in Hell, while also seem to be based on the typical pop-culture version of these creatures. History It is unknown when and where Demons originated from but it can be assumed they along with Humans were created by Tamashi while creating humans. It can be assumed that Demons first settled in the land which would eventually become Heilvania, it is unknown if Demons created magic or discovered it after Humans, but they seem to favor flame magic which leads to the burning hellscape which many humans referred to as Hell prior to the takeover by TinySatan which now leads into what many people refer to as Heaven. Demons seem to roam Zakaria and it's surrounding provinces without much problem even after TinySatan's takeover. Status Demons seem to be on good terms with Humans and even are allowed to practice magic alongside said humans. Although like most other humanoid but non-human races there does seem to be some kind of racism between both sides. It is shown that when Demons head to the non-magical human realm it seems like demons prefer to protect their identities by hiding their features, seemingly not to harm or scare humans. Demons also are able to hold high forms of power such as the leader of Zakaria or teachers and also hold lower-level jobs such as bartenders, blacksmith, and store owners to name a few. Demons, however, do seem to be a minority when compared to other races and especially humans, but they could just be in disguise. Notable Demons * Lucius Cipher (''currently Deceased) * Desmond Cipher (currently Deceased) * Gray Hollister (formerly Human) * Euchre Hybrids * Charyl Cipher (Human-Demon Hybrid) * Jasan Cipher (Human-Demon Hybrid) * Ace Ventura (Human-Demon Hybrid) * Georgia Ventura (Human-Demon Hybrid) * Grace Ventura (Human-Demon Hybrid) * Blackjack Ventura Jr. (Human-Demon Hybrid) * Iona Ventura (Human-Demon Hybrid) Demon Types * '''Natural Demons '''are demons that were born or created as demons, these tend to be the more common variant and have all the powers of a demon * '''Turned Demons '''are demons that were once human and then became demons, they tend to be more uncommon and have the powers of a demon and memories of being human. Abilities * '''Shapeshifting: '''Demons are known to have a multitude of forms, particularly a Human form and a Demon form and can shift between the two forms at will, * '''Demon Biology: '''In their demon form, Demons have certain powers they would not have access to in any other situation such as when in their human form ** '''Tough Hide: '''Demons have a powerful red hide that covers their bodies, said to be mostly resistant to most materials, it is also stated that the hide is fire resistant ** '''Sharp Claws: '''Thick black bone claws that extend from the demon's fingertips, said to be powerful enough to tear through steel ** '''Increased Strength: '''Some demons have increased strength, some reaching superhuman levels. ** '''Increased Speed: '''Some demons have increased speed, some reaching superhuman levels. ** '''Increased Durability: '''Some demons have increased Durability, some reaching superhuman levels. ** '''Wings: '''Some demons have large wings that can help them fly ** '''Tail: '''A hard scorpion-like tail with a sharp tip on the end ** '''Pyromancy: '''Demons have some kind of connection to fire magic able to do said magic without the need of soul drainage. * '''Soul Magic: '''It can be assumed some Demons have access to Soul Magic to some degree Weaknesses * '''Demon Biology: '''Demons have a few universal weaknesses that are partly because of their Biology ** '''Devil's Traps: '''Specially designed symbols usually on the floor or ceiling of a place designed to keep demons in place ** '''Salt: '''Demons are unable to pass doorways and windows covered in salt unless the salt trail is disrupted ** '''Holy Water: '''Demons have a natural weakness to Holy Water and will burn when exposed to it ** '''Supernatural & Blessed Weapons: '''Weapons of supernatural origin designed to kill demons or weapons blessed in the same way as holy water can kill demons ** '''Bone Burning: '''Burning the buried bones of any ''Turned Demon ''will destroy them indefinitely * '''Human Biology: '''In their human form they also have a weakness to loss of vital organs, disease, old age and other such things that only plague humans. Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Demons Category:V for Ventura Category:Universe 1